Not On The Same Page
by xIcyChanx
Summary: [Semi-AU] In which Roy is under the wrong impression and Ed just wants dinner. [Roy/Fem!Ed, Vampire!Ed] Two-shot.
1. Roy's POV

_A/N Hello! I'm back with a bit of Fem!Ed/Roy. Yay! So, last night, as I was trying to think of a way to start the next chapter of my multi-chapter fic this idea came to me...and I couldn't resist. Again. I really can't resist Fem!Ed. XD So yeah, I wrote this all in one go. The fact that I had been reading several Vamp!Ed fics these last few days influenced me I think, hence this fic. There was no Fem!Vamp!Ed SO HERE I AM!_

**_One little thing you need to know; this is semi-AU, meaning that Roy is in the military and all but Ed isn't. This is the first time they meet._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. :)_

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE _

Roy was peacefully sleeping when he felt it.

At first, he thought he was dreaming, but when he started feeling himself drift precariously towards consciousness, he frowned softly at the realisation that he actually wasn't.

He felt the dip in the mattress of his massive bed as an extra weight was applied and then he began sensing movement right on top of him. It was like someone was crawling on him…

The thing that made him muster the courage to crack his eyes open wasn't the feeling of two slender legs straddling his hips, nor the ticklish feeling of long hair on his face. It was the deep, ominous breathing he could feel brushing his neck and face.

Just before he opened his onyx eyes, he took a deep and surreptitious breath to prepare himself, and mentally reminded himself of where his gloves were, his mind already forming some sort of plan, supposing this…person (he was taking a guess here but that's what it felt like) was here to harm him. Being in the military had helped him a lot with keeping his cool even in most dire predicaments, so he managed to stay still and think without giving his awareness away.

Plan ready, he opened his eyes to take a look at the person above him, mentally bracing himself for some ugly weirdo. The ragged breathing was really giving him the creeps; it sounded desperate and inhuman.

Once his vision cleared, he stared at the person above him only for his eyes to widen at the sight before him.

Right there, was a rather beautiful young woman. The hair still tickling his face was a shiny blonde, delicate locks flowing over narrow shoulders and mostly obscuring her body from view. Her eyes were what captured his attention the most. Deep and wide golden orbs stared back at him in an unreadable expression, the shape and colour complementing her ridiculously pale complexion perfectly. Her full lips were parted slightly in need, her breathing coming out in thick brief gasps.

Roy blinked. Well, his plan kind of went out the window. He honestly hadn't been expecting _this _kind of beauty this deep into the night. Though she _did _look rather strange…Her eyes were fixed on his, her gaze piercing and cold. Belatedly, he realised her slender fingers were gripping his shoulders with inhuman strength and he barely managed to contain a wince at the pain made known.

"Well…" he started, but the girl seemed to be ignoring him. He gave her an odd look as she licked her lips and felt rather wary of the hungry look she was sending his way. Before he could utter another word, the blonde leaned down and licked the left side of his neck.

Roy's eyes widened as he came to a horrifying conclusion…

…She was one of the crazy ones.

Roy knew he was practically irresistible in Central and could have any lady he wanted. He was rather infamous around town and while that often sent more beautiful women his way, there were times when such beauties were pushed away. Roy had learned to accept that, albeit begrudgingly, and had managed to admit, after a lot of pushing from his subordinates in the military, that not all women adored him.

However…there were times when a woman would fall into another category; the one in the middle or, as Roy liked to call it, the 'In Denial' one. There were some ladies who just didn't outright admit they wanted to be with him. Those, Roy came to find out real soon, were absolutely _nuts._

You see, if a friend of theirs asked them they would profusely deny any kind of attraction they felt towards him. Though inside, they wanted him like crazy and would go to extremes to be with him. They usually made friends with one of his ex-dates, more than often ones he had screwed after the date, and slyly and nonchalantly pried his address out of them. Once they had the desired numbers and letters in their hands, Roy knew he was completely doomed. After that they just wouldn't leave him alone!

He remembered once…What was her name…? Cassidy? Oh yeah, that was it. He mentally shuddered at the memory. She had been pretty enough to deserve a night with him, but after that he came to realise the mistake he had made. For exactly two months and seventeen days she had been stalking his every move, making sure he didn't dare approach another female. He had miraculously made her stop when he told her he would definitely marry her in his next life; that really seemed to have made her settle down.

Back to the present. As the blonde continued to lick at his neck furiously, he gave a small somber nod to himself; oh yes, she was definitely one of the crazy ones.

Though that wasn't always bad; there had been women in the 'In Denial' category who were just too shy to admit they had feelings for the oh so great Roy Mustang. He made sure to treat those extra nice. Then again, there were those who looked really promising in bed; like this small blonde currently did. She could definitely use her tongue, holy shit.

Her tongue had nearly numbed the particular area of his neck almost completely, and Roy was just sure there was going to be a mark there tomorrow. Not that he minded; he would have something to gloat about to Havoc the next morning.

This crazy chick had found his address and was currently putting the moves on him – and who was he to reject such a marvelous woman who most likely turned her life upside-down to come here tonight? He shied away from the question of how she got in, how she crept up on him so easily and decided he really didn't care at the moment. He'd ask her in the morning.

"H-Hey," he panted slightly; that tongue was driving him crazy.

She hummed in response and licked harder making his crotch twitch and a groan emit from his mouth. Placing his arms around her, he asked, "W-What's your name?"

She seemed to pause at that and pulled away slightly to look at him, her gaze still cold but this time holding the faintest hints of bafflement. Her confusion seemed odd to Roy; wasn't he supposed to at least know the name of the person he was about to sleep with? Or was she _that _embarrassed about her feelings towards him she didn't want her name associated with him? Perhaps he should be offended by that…

He really thought she wasn't going to reply, but she surprised him with her deep, husky voice as she uttered a monotonous, "Edeline," and went back to her task.

The return of the touch of her wet tongue on his skin made Roy hum pleasantly and he offered a complacent smirk. "I'm Roy, but–" –he leaned in close to her ear, fingers tangled in her blonde locks– "– I think you already knew that." Giving a deep chuckle, he nibbled on her earlobe softly until he gasped at the way Edeline started sucking on the already irritated flesh.

Roy moaned at the way she sucked just the right amount and licked exactly where and when he wanted her to and excitement bubbled inside him at the realisation that this was probably going to be the best night of his life. This woman seemed experienced – dare he say more experienced than him – and she was bound to make him feel good. Like, _real good. _

She continued with her sucking, seemingly unaware of his growing erection. He gently grinded against her, letting a curse or two escape his lips. They weren't even naked yet and she was already making him feel like this.

Still straddling his hips, Edeline shifted her position and leaned flat against him in order to have better access to his neck, her breasts flat against his bare chest. She went back to licking, giving brief and teasing licks while grabbing a fistful of his hair and turning his head just the amount needed to reach the flesh.

Roy was feeling complete bliss, until he felt a sharp pain on his chest and he gasped, wincing as the pain subsided. What the hell?

Glancing at his chest, he grimaced at the sizable scratch there, slight blood staining his skin. This woman really had _too _much strength, it wasn't normal damn it. Deciding it was best to inform her of her absurd strength, Roy took her hand that had scratched him, trying not to recoil from how cold it was. If he didn't know better he'd think she was a corpse.

He offered a shaky smirk, painfully aware of his now throbbing erection, and whispered, "Hey, I know you probably like it rough and all, but I don't really want to get injured." There, that was polite enough.

Edeline froze for the second time and pulled away to stare at his face again. Then, an almost sinister smirk graced her lips, making Roy smother a shiver from going down his spine. Her golden eyes glinted with something cruel as she replied, voice still bearing that husky and rasp sound. It was rather strange. "Oh, don't worry. You'll be more than injured when I'm done with ya."

Roy blinked. Wow, this woman probably wanted it _really _rough. For the first time in years he wondered, dare he say worried, if he'd be able to live up to her expectations. But then, he internally scoffed; of course he would. He'd make her scream in pleasure.

Unperturbed by her eerie response, Roy raised his hands to wrap around her back, for the first time noticing what she was wearing. What he fisted seemed to be a comfortable tank top, and from the looks of it, it seemed to be a bit big on her small frame. His hands trailing downwards, his fingers brushed against a belt and then some ridiculously tight leather pants.

He could've sworn she was blushing.

His mind went hazy for a moment when the blonde started nibbling on his neck and he briefly wondered if her goal was to leave a permanent mark on him or if she'd move to some other part of his body eventually. That tongue and mouth around his erection sounded like a really good idea right now…

Emitting another involuntary groan, he flinched the slightest bit when the teeth bit a bit too hard for his liking, but then the cool tongue returned, licking away at some liquid…blood…oh shit….

He really was going to be more than injured when she was done with him, but he couldn't find the will to stop her. All this felt too good right now. He heard her moan in pleasure – well, at least she seemed to be savouring every moment she had with him.

"You know," he found himself saying, albeit his words came out a bit slurred. "You're a really good licker…and sucker…"

The girl pulled away again and stared at him again, her golden eyes wide and…was that disbelief swimming in those orbs? Now he was able to take a good look at her…and damn was she beautiful.

Just when he started longing for her voice again, she spoke, and the words flummoxed Roy completely. "You're…you're _enjoying _this?"

He stared at her, his face blank. Was he _not_ supposed to? Because damn, she was _really _good. The gears in his mind turned, trying to find a suitable answer and a meaning to her question. It was only natural to enjoy something like this…wasn't it? "Uh…yeah…?" he offered dumbfounded as a response.

She blinked and pulled away from him. It was only then that Roy realised how much colder it was with her on top of him.

She cocked her head to the side in contemplation and Roy stared back, equally puzzled. The hell?

After a moment, she raised her hands in a 'pause' gesture and frowned, her bottom lip sticking out a bit as she thought. Roy found it rather cute.

"You know…" she started, giving him a bizarre look. "You're supposed to be screaming."

Roy blinked again. Then, realisation dawned on him and he mentally scoffed. She was good, but not _that _good. Outwardly smirking, he said, using his low baritone voice that made the ladies swoon, "Babe, you're good, I'll admit that, but it'll take more than licking and sucking to make _me _scream."

His smirk widened at her surprised look. She clearly thought he was going to be putty in her hands in the first few seconds…_Please. _He was Roy Mustang, and it usually went the other way around.

Her cold eyes widened and she leaned in, making her look almost creepy. "You're brave, human," she whispered, her voice raspy as her tongue ran over her red lips subconsciously.

Roy was left with the only intelligible thing to do…he blinked. Oh, yes, she really _was_ one of the crazy ones. God, why were all the best ones off their rockers?

He sighed and leaned back down on the mattress. "Yeah alright, let's continue." He glanced at his crotch in dismay – they really needed to pick up the pace.

Her wide, incredulous eyes blinked and she tilted her head to the side again and Roy barely refrained from groaning. He was hard here!

"You're…you're the first human who hasn't screamed and seems eager to die this way."

At her words Roy's body went rigid and he stared up at her pale complexion in utter bewilderment. "You said…you said _die_?" She's nuts! his mind screamed. She really thought she was that good? Did she _really _think her sex was going to kill him?

_Oh my God. _

Okay, so Roy was aware she was one of the _them, _the crazy bunch of ladies who were head over heels for him, and he also knew how good she was at licking and sucking – and he was really eager to find out just what other hidden talent she had, but right now…the only thing he could currently think of was…

_Run. _

Easier said than done.

She was sitting on him again, legs straddling his hips and her hands around his arms in a freaking death grip. She was leaning in closer again and for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but she paused just before their lips brushed. Then, she grinned, the menacing smile sending shivers down his spine. But damn…she was attractive as hell.

"Yes, that's what I said," she breathed lowly, her breath much colder than he thought it normal. He shivered.

"So…" he started hesitantly. You never knew with these kinds of women, you just didn't. He decided to play along with her. "You're going to kill me…?"

She licked his lower lip teasingly and he could taste the blood she had been licking from him earlier. Creepy.

"That's what I had initially planned…" she said in that insanely hot voice of hers. "But now…I think I kind of…" –she mocked thoughtfulness by tapping her finger on her jaw and she smirked smugly after licking her white and long teeth thoroughly– "…like you."

Roy…was speechless.

So…he wasn't going to die…right? Ugh, all this was too much for his poor brain to process at freaking four in the morning – the fact that his hard-on was simply demanding his attention wasn't helping either. He figured she wasn't dangerous – she was most likely trying to sound intimidating. He inwardly snorted at the thought of that small chick looking anywhere near threatening.

Realising belatedly that she was staring at him expectantly with a slightly annoyed look on her face, he searched for the right words to say…but nothing smart came to him so he simply blurted out a question. "So I'm not dying, right?"

She chuckled, a low cackling sound that sent both pleasant and fearful shivers down his spine and he looked at her as the smirk was back on her face. She hopped off him completely and sat down beside him on the bed. Grateful, Roy sat up and gazed at her warily. She really didn't seem so bad…

"Lucky you, no you're not. You're the first human that didn't scream when he saw me."

Roy frowned and searched her eyes for anything helpful but found nothing other than those cold golden pools. "Why would I scream? You're not scary or anything." Absentmindedly he raised his hand and rubbed at the sore spot on his neck she had been assaulting.

Now, she seemed offended. "_Not scary!?_" she yelled, making Roy wince at the high volume at such an hour. Couldn't she be a bit quieter…?

He shrugged, unperturbed. "Well, yeah, you're just a small– "

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!"

Roy jumped at the sudden raise in volume and stared at the seething blonde before him, stunned. Then, he did something he probably shouldn't have; he burst out laughing. Her expression at that moment had been priceless; her whole face had gone from a deadly white to a fierce red and her eyes promised murder as her small –_snicker_– fists were shaking in fury at her sides. Upon hearing his laughter, she fisted her hands in her hair in agitation and growled ominously, baring her teeth at him.

"You've got guts for a human, you bastard!" she shouted back, eyes narrowing to slits afterwards.

Roy got himself under control and smirked at her. Well, look at that; our little blonde seemed to have a size complex. Raising his eyebrows, Roy figured he could amuse himself a bit by teasing her and simultaneously get some sweet revenge for her stopping their...intimacy. Whatever.

"For a human?" he mused out loud, nasty smirk still plastered on his lips. "And what would that make you, pretty, _little _blonde?"

Her eyebrow visibly twitched at the word 'little' but she took a deep, steadying breath and mustered a smirk with some kind of superiority. "Hm. I'm a vampire. I'm not like you, petty humans."

"Right," Roy deadpanned.

Vampire? He mentally shook his head. Too many novels, that was her problem. Too many novels. But that wasn't going to dissuade him; she was hot as hell and experienced, and if he wasn't getting any today, he just had to make sure he did eventually. There was no way he'd let her get away from him.

"Anyway," he brushed the subject aside and grinned childishly, leaning in. "Can I have your number?"

If looks could kill, he would've died ten times over by now.

* * *

_A/N Oh Roy..._

**This fic is a two shot - Chapter one from Roy's POV and Chapter two from Ed's POV. The next chapter will be up in a few days, a week most. :)**

___Reviews, favourites and follows are appreciated._  



	2. Ed's POV

_A/N I'm back with chapter two! I don't really want to rant, so I'll try to be quick. This chapter is practically everything that happened in chapter one but in Ed's POV. It's different because it's Ed's thoughts on all this instead of Roy's pervert ones and I personally kind of like this one a drop more. :3 I hope with this chapter things get cleared up a bit. I guess with Ed's POV here you'll get to understand her actions more. XD  
_

_So, yeah, enjoy! Reviews, favourites - everything's appreciated! :D_

_Disclaimer; I don't own FMA guys. XD_

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO_

Edeline sniffed the air cautiously while looking for that particular scent she had smelt a few hours ago by a man walking home, from what seemed to be work. She had been entranced by his scent; she hadn't even been aware that humans could smell that delicious. She really felt like she had found a snack rather than a whole meal.

She couldn't wait for him to get home and for it to become dark enough for her to follow him. But now it was time, and she could barely contain her excitement. As she soundlessly entered the house, she sniffed the air again and noticed the alluring scent pervaded the whole building. She followed her nose to where the smell was most dominant; the bedroom.

The human was sleeping – perfect.

She quickly sniffed the air for any other scents but was thrilled to discover that this man lived alone. Oh she was so going to take her time with him. If he proved difficult to keep in one place though she might have to tie him up, or kill him, though that was a last resort since after death the blood didn't taste as good.

Opening the door to the room, she grinned widely and licked her lips – he smelled _wonderful. _

Before she knew it she was hovering over him, breathing him in deeply. Fresh, warm blood. That was what she could smell. But it held something distinctive – this man had his own scent mingled in with the usual smell of blood. She did everything she could to stop herself from drooling on her meal.

She had been so captivated by the smell that she barely noticed two onyx eyes opening. Once she realised it though she panicked for a split second and placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him pinned down, waiting for a scream, but nothing came. Staring in those deep onyx eyes she felt the need to drink every drip of his blood intensify until she was sure that the desire was too strong to be healthy. She licked her lips subconsciously as he said something, but she only had eyes for that part of the flesh; the neck. She stared hungrily at the small visible vein there and leaned in, licking it.

The sensation sent sparks all over her body and she suddenly craved more. She licked harder, hoping to make the skin give away and grant her the much needed access to the blood. She always softened the skin before she bit; she never liked the crunchy feeling when she bit into the flesh so she always softened it first. This time though, she wanted to get some blood before sinking her fangs in and killing the human – then, she wouldn't be able to take her time because the blood would turn nasty rather quickly. And she did not want that.

She continued licking hard and hummed when she had almost made the skin soft enough, but then she heard a pant from underneath her followed by words. Her heart was pounding in her ears urgently but she managed to make sense of the words.

"H-Hey," she heard the human pant shakily. "W-What's your name?"

Of all the things she had expected, _this _was the last thing. Had he seriously asked her name? She had been surprised when he had not screamed in fear at her presence but now she was left dumbfounded at the question. Wasn't he _scared_?

Her bewilderment and confusion shone through and took over the desperate need for this man's blood for a moment and she paused, pulling back to look at the human's face. He was staring at her expectantly and it hit her that he was actually serious.

She didn't know why, but she found herself introducing herself to her pray. Not expecting anything further, she leaned back down to his neck.

"I'm Roy," the man whispered in a low voice. Her eyes widened; this was actually the first time this had ever happened. Were they actually having a conversation!? This man was slightly creeping her out with his calmness. Others would've probably already died of a heart attack – it had happened twice to her.

To add to her surprise, the human – Roy, she reminded herself – entangled his fingers in her hair and whispered rather seductively in her ear, "But I think you already knew that." He thought she knew his name? Had he actually known she was going to come or something? Had he been _waiting_!?

_No, no. Edeline get a grip on yourself_, she chided herself and forced her panicked thoughts to calm down. There was no way he could've known he was her next pray. And even if he _had_ miraculously found out, why in the world was he here sleeping? Why wasn't he running for his life away from her? Why was he here asking her name and introducing himse–

Her mind went blank when he started nibbling on her ear, a low chuckle coming from his throat. The sensation made her face burn a fierce red and she did the first thing that came to mind; she sucked hard on his neck, and got the desired result. He gasped and thankfully stopped messing with her.

She found her heart beating faster again though this time for an entirely different reason. What in the world did that bastard think he was doing!?

She continued sucking hard, with the intention to hurt, but was baffled when she got a pleased moan in return. She frowned – she had expected something like a yelp of pain or a futile attempt to get her off him. When realisation dawned on her though, the blush was back full force though this time it was partly from anger and frustration as well as embarrassment. Was he actually _enjoying _this!?

_No, no_, she told herself once more. That can't be. Other humans _begged_ her to stop – they didn't moan their pleasure to her!

Something was seriously wrong with this human. Maybe that was why he smelled so good? Damn it all.

She continued with her task of softening the skin and striving for some blood, when she felt something hard against her lower abdomen. It wasn't until the human began cursing and grinding against her that she realised she had turned him on.

She wanted to scream.

_Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, ignore him _– that was the only thing running through her head as she leaned further down to have better access to his neck. That was what she wanted – his neck, his blood. _Nothing more. _

Growling ever so slightly in anger, she fisted her hand in his hair and turned his head in the other direction so she could focus solely on his neck. She returned to licking the flesh – she was close to drawing blood, she could tell. Feeling her insides pump with enthusiasm and anticipation, she decided to pay no heed to the moans of the person beneath her and licked faster.

_Come on, come on…_

She felt Roy – _damn it – _hiss in pain and felt mildly satisfied; at least she was hurting him now! The bastard, how dare he think she was here to…to entertain him! Humans were such perverts! But then again…he was the first one to show such interest in her – _no, no, no, Edeline! He's a human – you're a vamp. There's a freaking difference. You devour humans for breakfast, lunch and dinner damn it! You can't befriend food!_

She had to scare him somehow – she had to show him how terrified of her he should be! She wasn't here to play – she was here to eat!

Her train of thought was shattered when she felt a ridiculously warm hand wrap around her cold one and a hot breath in her ear whispering. "Hey, I know you probably like it rough and all, but I don't really want to get injured."

She felt her blood boil – oh the irony. _Scare him, _her mind told her, _make him aware of whom he's dealing with! _

She smirked the creepiest smirk she could muster and noted the small shiver he was trying to cover up with triumph . She forced all the evil qualities in her voice as she replied, making sure her eyes pierced his and scared him for life – not that he had much of it left anyways. "Oh, don't worry," she started huskily, "You'll be more than injured when I'm done with ya."

Roy was giving her a blank look now, and she didn't know what to think of it. Just then, she nearly jumped in surprise when she felt hot arms around her back, groping at the fabric of her tank top. She blushed. The hands trailed downwards, passing her belt and resting too near her behind for her liking.

_D-Do something, you idiot! _she screamed at herself, _Why are you letting him take advantage of you like this!? _

Burying her face back to his neck, she bit him continuously – _hard _– hoping to get a similar reaction to when he was nibbling on her ear.

He groaned in pleasure and she felt herself become annoyed, so she bit as hard as she could, pleased when he flinched away from her harsh treatment. _Take that, bastard human! _she mentally cried in triumph. That is until she spotted the warm, crimson liquid oozing slightly from the light wound she had inflicted - her thoughts focused solely on that. She grinned. _Dinner time~_

She licked the blood greedily, not letting a drop spill. The taste was making her dizzy. It was too good – _he_ was too good, damn it! An involuntary moan escaped her bloodied lips and her mind went into a frenzy again; she had _never_ moaned while eating! But the blood was so sweet…just like she liked it…Damn it all.

"You know," she heard Roy say from beneath her and she froze. W-what now…? She was almost afraid to find out. Almost. "You're a really good licker…and sucker…"

She felt her heart stop…or did it skip a beat? Maybe it did both. But she found herself holding her breath as she stared intensely at his onyx eyes, her own golden ones wide and utterly incredulous. Why…? Why was he enjoying this? Wasn't he supposed to hate it, to loathe it? Wasn't he supposed to be screaming, begging her to let him go? He was supposed to be petrified. So why…why was this man complimenting her!?

"You're…you're _enjoying _this?" she found herself asking, though the words came out as a mere disbelieving whisper and holding none of the anger she thought they should. This was the first time – the first human who had actually been interested in asking her name, telling her his, not being terrified of her in the slightest and…and complimenting her…_skills_…She barely managed to not blush at that.

His blank face unnerved her; it was as if he thought it was normal for him to enjoy this. She was trying to kill him for crying out loud!

"Uh…yeah…?" he replied matter-of-factly.

What?

This couldn't be possible…was she somehow losing her talent or something? Because this was a first. This man didn't seem intimidated by her in the slightest and he didn't even seem to suspect anything or ready to confront her about how exactly she entered his house and what she was doing on top of him at four in the morning, drool ready to fall from her mouth at how delicious he looked.

She had suddenly lost her appetite. Like, all of it. She didn't want his blood anymore.

Ed plopped down on the bed next to him, face utterly blank. This was a first as well; such delicious scent and such tasty blood and she…didn't want it anymore.

Once she wasn't touching him she noticed the lack of warmth. His body, like all humans was warm, and she found her cold one missing the heat.

Woah, woah – what!?

No, no, not happening.

She raised her hands and pouted as if to halt her train of thought right then and there and noticed Roy was giving her a weird look. She couldn't care less at the moment.

"You know…" she said once she got in control of her wild thoughts. "You're supposed to be screaming." Her voice was flat and bearing no emotion whatsoever. That was how it should be…but his wasn't like that. His held emotion, even if it was only a bit. She was capable of erasing the thing called emotion from creeping into her voice completely. Was that…bad? It was the first time she had actually doubted herself.

Roy smirked then, and her face suddenly felt hotter than before – that smirk was really seductive! "Babe, you're good, I'll admit that, but it'll take more than licking and sucking to make _me _scream."

She must've been stunned beyond belief because Roy's smirk widened in satisfaction. Wha…Just…What?

Could they have been on the same page all this time but she hadn't noticed it? Could he just…not be afraid because he was brave?

And he had called her... The blush returned full force once she took notice of the pet name he had chosen and she inwardly cursed herself. What the hell was this, damn it!? His scent was making her dizzy again.

She mentally shook her head.

She leaned in towards him – she liked brave people, they always made the chase more thrilling and she got to appreciate the blood she'd get much more than when it was an easy kill. "You're brave, human," she found herself telling him, meaning every word. She was stunned, what else could she say? This was the first time she had fought and lost…She was sure it was the dazzling blood. And the scent – oh God, the scent. That was why she had lost; she had devoted too much time to one kill. Well, she was not doing that again, that's for sure. Though now she had lost this amazing blood. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore, and when she lost her appetite she simply couldn't eat.

Roy, once again, seemed unfazed and leaned back down with a bored and impatient expression. "Yeah alright, let's continue."

She stared at him again, once more rendered speechless. He wanted…to continue? What the actual _fuck_?

"You're…you're the first human who hasn't screamed and seems eager to die this way."

She saw him tense and thought that maybe, just maybe she had managed to scare him. He gazed at her, puzzled. "You said…you said _die_?"

The tone of his voice brought a wide grin on her face; he was starting to get scared. _Yes! _Finally!

She crawled over to her place on him again and he remained rooted to the spot. He seemed ready to bolt, muscles tense and jaw set so she put a bit of pressure on his arms so he couldn't move. _Oh now we're talking!_

She was taking control again and she was savouring ever moment his face held that expression. That wary, suspicious expression. Perfect, beautiful. That was how it was supposed to be. She'd show that bastard she wasn't about to lose to him!

Though she had really lost her appetite…

She leaned in closer to him, and tried to get as close as possible in order to look threatening and menacing. Her grin widened when she saw the all too visible shudder pass through his body. Lovely. She liked him now, like this. She was feeling in control again.

"Yes, that's what I said," she breathed lowly, a part of her relishing his warm breath on her lips._ No, stop, stupid!_

"So…" he started warily, making her suppress a gleeful cheer. "You're going to kill me…?"

Oh how she wanted to say yes!

Her body acted without her consent and commanded her tongue to flick out to his lip, which she had been staring at she realised in slight horror, and she quickly withdrew it.

"That's what I had initially planned…" she said instead, trying to act teasing in a way to make him forget about what she had just done. "But now…I think I kind of…" she trailed off mockingly and mentally shook her head at her next words, "…like you." What was she thinking?

She felt a bit of excitement though – she had never felt any sort of emotion towards a human other than need for their blood but this Roy fellow was a brave one, she had never met anyone who wasn't scared shitless by the mere presence of her.

She watched as he seemed to be battling with his thoughts but grew tired and became a bit irritated. _Come on…say something, idiot!_

"So I'm not dying, right?"

She emitted a chuckle, one that usually made people pee themselves if it was done correctly and at the right moment in the dark, and watched as Roy shivered again – so she _did _have an effect on him after all. He wasn't completely oblivious to the danger of her presence around him. Deciding to give him some space, she climbed off him again and took a seat next to him. Giving her a grateful look, which made her heart beat just a bit faster than normal – because no human had looked at her _gratefully _before – he stared at her with that apprehensive look again.

Belatedly realising he had asked her a question, she replied, "Lucky you, no you're not. You're the first human that didn't scream when he saw me."

She scrutinized the human closely as he frowned. "Why would I scream? You're not scary or anything." She noticed him rub at the mark she had left on his chest but the only thing she could do was gape at him. Did he just…did he just INSULT HER!? How dare he call her 'not scary'! How dare he!

"_Not scary!?_" she yelled, watching with satisfaction as Roy winced. He deserved it! The bastard.

He shrugged, unperturbed again. "Well, yeah, you're just a small– "

She cut him off, one of the taboo words hanging thick in the air. He was _still _insulting her! "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!"

She flashed a smirk when he jumped in surprise and stared at her, taken aback. All traces of smugness were wiped off her face though when he did the last thing she had expected – the thing no human had ever dared to do with her present; he burst out in hysterical chuckles. She couldn't help her jaw from hitting the floor and her eyes bulging out of their sockets. That…that _bastard_…

Her hands balled into tight fists and she debated swinging one at him to see how it would feel to actually injure a human in a different way that biting them. She was aware of the hotness in her cheeks again and briefly wondered if it was healthy for a vampire, who was supposedly cold and unfeeling, to be so furiously red.

"You've got guts for a human, you bastard!" she couldn't help but shout back at him, her eyes narrowing ominously. She bared her fangs at him indignantly.

The bastard – because that was what he was – managed to gather his wits and smirked at her – dared to smirk at her!

He raised his eyebrows. "For a human?" he mused, smirk still firmly in place. "And what would that make you, pretty, _little _blonde?"

_Little. Little. Little._

Her eyebrow twitched, but she tried to steady herself nonetheless. She smirked when answering his question, feeling pretty proud about her kind. "Hm. I'm a vampire. I'm not like you, petty humans."

"Right," Roy deadpanned and she stared at him, eyebrow raised. He didn't...believe her?

"Anyway," he said, seemingly brushing the topic of her nature aside. Then, the bastard grinned and leaned forwards towards her and she couldn't help but tilt her head to the side curiously. "Can I have your number?"

She really wondered whether she should do humanity a favour by killing this man just for the sake of it.

* * *

_A/N So that's it guys! This is now complete! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be hopefully returning soon with more Fem!Ed/Roy - because we all love that couple (don't deny it~) *winks* _


End file.
